Girl Survey
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: /UPDATED/Gray and Claire HAMPIR JADIAN! Kai si Botak nuntut BB! dan Dewi Karen mendadak pingsan? Apa lagi yang Heboh? 'KARENA GUE MASIH POLOS' seru Jack membahana /Sequel to TRIO RUSUH!/
1. Chapter 1

**Girl's Survey!**

**.**

**Jack, Gray & Kai**

**.**

Sekali lagi Welcome To Harvest International High, Sekolah ternama yang juga menyimpan banyak sekali kehebohan di dalamnya dengan ditemani Trio Tokoh Utama kita kali ini. Setiap setahun sekali Harvest High akan melangsungkan Pesta Dansa perayaan hari kelulusan bagi para Siswa-Siswi kelas 3 dimana para adik kelas juga ikut berpatisipasi dengan tentunya membawa pasangan masing-masing.

"Hoi, Hoi.. Ada rencana menarik kagak?" ucap Jack yang duduk di meja bak seorang Aristokat pada kedua temannya ini.

Untunglah pada saat ini Gray tidak sibuk bermain PSP lagi tapi malah sibuk bermain kartu bersama Kai—Gubrak! Sama aja kali.. Si botak Kai juga kayanya sok-sok ngerti gitu cara main kartu padahal aslinya mah Cupu kuadrat!

"Oh, iye baru inget gue.." ucap Kai mengawali sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang ditutupi bandana itu, Gatel dimana sih cuy?

"Apa?.. Heran ternyata lu bisa inget sesuatu juga ya Kai.." celoteh Gray dingin

Jack ngangguk setuju "Betul tuh, gue kira di otak lu cuma isinya Doujin sama Sesuatu yang ngak guna sama sekali.."

"Prett~ Gini-gini Memori otak gue bisa muat 2 GB, lho! Untung gue baru ngisi kemaren malem makanya gue bisa nginget sekarang.." sahut Kai bangga menyamakan memori otaknya dengan kapasitas memori HP plus sambil nunjukin HP Nokia merek terbaru di tangannya.

"Yeallah, Iye gue tahu sekarang otak lu kagak jauh beda sama ponsel jadul punya lu itu.." ucap Jack sambil nunjuk HP ditangan Kai kemudian membandingkannya dengan HP Android baru—bukan beli sih sebenarnya, tapi baru diminta setela lama ngerengek-rengek minta dibeliin sama Nyokab karena udah sumpek dengerin tuh rengekan, akhirnya dengan terpaksa HP-pun dibelikan—Ckckckck

Kai manyun sambil memeluk HP-nya layaknya anak sediri ditimang-timang "Enak aje lu bilang HP jadul! Ni HP asal loe-loe mau tahu ya.. HP termahal yang ada! Ngak sembarang orang bisa punya cuy! Emang loe kira HP w ESIA apa! Hp orang susah—Ckckck Kagak Maen Bung~" ucap Kai berdalih

"Terus gue harus bilang 'WOW' gitu sambil ngedipin mata ke loe Tak?" sahut Jack kemudian ngelirik Gray yang masih adem aje ditempatnya kagak ikut nongkrong bareng "Cuy, Daritadi loe diem aje.. jangan-jangan lu ngak pede ye kalo HP kita lebih keren daripada punya lu.." goda Jack sambil nyenggol bahu Gray

"HP.. maksud kalian HP gue yang ini.." ucap Gray sambil nunjukin HP barunya yang lebih tepatnya adalh sebuah Tablet PC yang super canggih! Jack and Kai langsung cengo ditempat karena kalah hebat dari Gray dan juga HP canggih barunya.

"Ngomong-Ngomong nih ye.. bentar lagi kan ada pesta dansa tuh buat kelulusan kakak kelas entar 4 hari lagi.. Kite-Kite bakal ngajak siapa nih ke pesta.. Gak lucu kan kalo Cuma kite bertiga ng-jogrok di dinding kaya kambing congek ngak punya pasangan.." cerocos Kai berusaha mengalihkan topik

Jack dan Gray sekarang bertopang dagu dengan Jack yang lagi dalam mode mikir yang dimirip-miripin kayak Sinichi Kudo di Detective Conan, biasa narsis-narsis gitu sementara Gray mikir sambil garuk-garuk dagu kaya engkong-engkong di film Shaolin yang punya jenggot panjang.

"Iye juga tuh.. Kagak lucu Cuma kite yang ngak punya doi ke pesta.." sahut Jack manggut "Loe gimana Gray? Udah punya calon?"

"Gue sih belum mikirin soal yang itu.. sekarang gimana rencana kita buat dapetin pasangan sebelum tenggat waktu pesta.." jawab Gray santai

**Tring!** Kebetulan bohlam lampu di kelas tiba-tiba nyala dengan sendirinya disertai dengan munculnya ide cermelang di otak Jack.

"Kita lakuin SURVEY aja, Bung!" soraknya sambil berdiri diatas meja layaknya seorang pemimpin pasukan tempur "Kita tulis cewek inceran yang pengen kita jadiin pasangan terus kita survey bareng-bareng buat diajak ke pesta.. Hahahaha.. Gitu doank dibawa stress!" ucapnya dengan tawa bangga

Gray dan Kai bertepuk tangan seolah untuk meramaikan susana disertai lambaian tangan dari Jack bak seorang aktor yang baru menang hadiah grammy aja.

"Gila, Man! Tuh ide bener-bener cermelang secermelang bohlam lampu! Hahahaha~" komentar Kai

"Diem loe, Tak! Bukannya muji loe malah nyamain gue yang ganteng sama bohlam.." gerutu Jack sensi disamain sama bohlam padahal seharusnya Kai yang mendapat peran untuk diejek dan disiksa—Eh! Kelewatan ya.. Hohoho

"..Jadi Survey kagak loe berdua.." ucap Gray yang entah sejak kapan udah selese membuat daftar cewek untuk disurvey buat ke pesta nanti, emang bener-bener Ajaib ni jenius satu yah..

Jack dan Kai langsung ngebut nulis daftar cewek seisi sekolah untuk disurvey, dari yang paling cantik di urutan yang paling atas sampe yang paling ngak bermutu sekalipun ditambahkan dipaling bawah untuk jadi kunci serep kalau kaga dapet yang bermutu—Gubrak!

**First Survey: Kai's Choice Karen Hazlenuts**

Karen, cewek paling cantik dan terkeren seisi sekolah bahkan para siswa sering menjuluki dia dengan sebutan 'Aphrodite' yang berarti Dewi Cinta-nya sekolah. Gimana enggak sekali ketemu aja para cowok langsung klepek-klepek kaya ikan, Body dan Penampilan?—Ngak usah ditanya lagi! Pokoknya bibit unggul deh! (a/n: Dikira apaan kali -,-)

"Gila, Tak.. loe serius milih Karen?" tanya Jack kaga percaya sama pilihan si Kai, emang Karen Dewinya sekolah tapi sampe Junior maupun Senior kagak ada yang berani nge-deketin dia sampe sekarang. Lha Kenapa, Masa Dewi kagak ada yang berani PDKT?

Dengan bergaya Kai mengangguk yakin "Kenape, Loe berdua ngiri kalau si Cantik Karen jadi pasangan gue nanti?" godanya

Gray menggeleng "Yah kita harap loe kagak bakal nyesel.." sahut Gray acuh

"Heah~ Gue itu Kai si Penakluk hati para wanita.. jangan kuatir.. Karen pasti bakal klepek-klepek sama gue.." jawab Kai bangga semaput sambil senyum pepsodent padahal di giginya masih terselip coklat bekas tadi pagi—Euww!

Dan kini ketiganyapun mulai beranjak menuju lokasi menemukan Karen yang adalah siswi kelas 2-E sama dengan Gray,Jack dan Kai tapi beda kelas doank, selain cantik Karen sebenarnya adalah Jagoan Karate sekolah tingkat Inter! Kebayang kagak tuh ya?

"Karen Manis~" panggil Kai sok imut nyamperin Karen yang lagi latihan karate di Gym

Karen menoleh menatap Kai dengan jijik sementara Gray dan Jack yang nyari aman berdiri agak jauh dibelakang dan begitu Karen menoleh keduanya Cuma melambaikan tangan menyapa sambil tersenyum grogi. Heran bisa-bisanya aja si Kai mau ng-gebet si Dewi sekolah yang terkenal Killer ini.. Merinding duluan sebelum ke medan perang deh!

"Ada perlu apa sama gue?" tanya Karen dingin

"Babe, ngak usah dingin gitu donk~" rayu Kai "Gimana kalau Gue. Loe. Pesta dansa 4 hari lagi.." ajaknya dengan gaya sok gentleman

Karen berkacak pinggang jijik melihat gaya sok keren si Botak Kai di depannya ini "Ok, gue mau jadi pasangan loe-"

"YOSH! GRAY! JACK! Gue dapet pasangan sekaligus calon bini masa depan gue~" seru Kai udah sorak sorai duluan kaya orang menang undian lotere aja

Gray dan Jack langsung menghampiri sambil tersenyum bangga menyelamati "Good Job, Bro!" seru keduanya bersamaan

"Gue belum selesai!" protes Karen "Gue mau jadi pasangan loe asal loe bisa ngalahin gue tanding 1 by 1 disini sekarang juga!" tantang Karen dengan mata Emerald membara sambil memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya yang sepertinya udah gatel mau mukul seseorang

**Glek!**

"Ok, gue terima!" sahut Kai ngak mau kalah

"Bro, loe serius?.." bisik Jack yang sekarang udah merinding beneran denger tantangan si Karen "Gue jadi loe sih mending gue pilih cabut dari sini daripada nyawa gue ntar melayang.." tambah Jack

"Hallah~ Tenang, Bung.. Gue dateng kesini udah persiapan lahir batin.." balas Kai dikira apaan kali pake bahasa lahir batin segala, udah ngak sayang nyawa lagi nih orang satu

"Yang penting kita berdua nunggu disini.. Kalo loe kenapa-napa gue dah siap telepon Ambulans kok.." jawab Gray enteng sambil nyiapin nomor gawat darurat RS

Dan pertandinganpun dimulai, Kai dengan sok kerennya membuka jaket sekolah kemudian mengambil kuda-kuda kaya pendekar Shaolin terkenal di depan Karen yang udah siap menerjang.

**Bak! Buk! Bak! BUAGH!**

"Dan Pemenangnya adalah—Karen!" seru salah satu anggota Karate putri sementara Kai kini terbaring babak belur di lantai Gym meratapi nasib harus kalah dari perempuan perkasa!

Karen menepuk-nepuk tangannya sambil tersenyum bangga "Lebih baik loe cari cewek lain buat ke pesta Kai, karena loe bener-bener ngak pantes buat ke pesta sama gue.. jadi jangan berlaga sebelum berhadapan sama gue.." ucapnya dingin

"Nyeh –Udah dibilang buat langsung cabut masih ng-batu juga loe Tak, sekarat-sekarat deh loe sekarang.." komentar Jack sambil berdecak kagum melihat kondisi sohibnya Kai yang sekarang udah ditengah perjalanan menuju tangga—Plak!

Graypun menuntun Kai yang sekarang lagi dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri menuju ke UKS sementara Jack bertugas untuk mengambil baju Kai yang tadi dilepas waktu tanding beserta uang-uang logam yang berjatuhan saat adegan Karen meninju Kai. Bener-bener nyusahin-nyusahin.. Jack yang takut bernasib sama dengan Kai dengan kilat berusaha mungut barang-barang yang berjatuhan tapi..

"Jiagh! Kemana tuh logam 500 perak si Botak.." gerutu Jack sambil clingak-clinguk nyari uang 500 perak milik Kai, heran kok si Jack tahu aja ya si Kai nyimpen duit 500 perak?

"...Yang ini?" sebuah uluran tangan menunjukan uang 500 perak, tanpa memperhatikan Jack langsung mengambil uang tersebut sambil tercengir bangga.

"Thanks-" belum sempet ngucapin terima kasih, mata Jack keburu melotot ngeliat siapa yang di depan dia sekarang, ternyata—Ternyata.. itu—itu Argh! Karen! Sukses membuat Jack kini senyum-senyum grogi takut-takut kalo dia bakal nyusul nasib si malang Kai tadi "A-Err.. Ma-Makasih Karen.."

Karen ngangguk, Jack sama sekali ngak nyadar rupanya. Nyadar apa? Waktu sama Kai, mata Emerald Karen berkilat mengatakan ia tidak suka pemuda itu dihadapannya tapi begitu dengan Jack, mata Emerald itu langsung melembut melihat cowok berambut coklat itu di depannya (A/n: saat ini Jack sedang tidak mengenakan topi Wahahaha~ jadi wajar) Wah, jangan-jangan nih jangan-jangan..

"Oh, ya.. Jack, gue boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya Karen sedikit pelan beda sama suaranya tadi yang lantang sama Kai

Jack yang dengan motonya 'Sayang Nyawa daripada Harta' itu langsung berdalih untuk segera bebas dari Karen, bisa ancur dia kalo si Karen sekarang malah mau jadiin dia bahan latihan jurus Karatenya.

"Oops, sorry Karen.. gue harus langsung nyusuk si Botak ke UKS.. loe tahu kan si Gray kagak bisa ngurus si Kai sendirian.." dalih Jack kemudian langsung ambil langkah seribu tapi ngak lupa bilang "Ciao~ Karen.. mungkin kapan-kapan aja kite ngobrol~"

Karen yang ditinggalkan hanya menghela napas sambil menggeleng kepala, beberapa teman latihannya menghampiri.

"Ya Ampun, si Jack itu bener-bener buta kali sama Cewek.." komentar Katie

Flora mengangguk setuju "Apa dia ngak bisa ngeliat kalo sebenernya loe mau ngajak dia ke pesta bareng.." komentarnya sambil menunjuk Karen

"Paling dia harus buru-buru ke tempat tuh Botak Kai.. lagian gue masih punya banyak waktu buat ngajak Jack ke pesta.." sahut Karen

"Yah, Well.. loe harus cepet Ren—Gini-gini ya, si Jack tu punya banyak peminat.." sahut Katie

"Yah-Yah... Ayo latihan-latihan~"

Tuh kan bener! Keburu kabur duluan sih Jack! Ketinggalan berita penting deh akhirnya~ Tapi nasib ya nasib..

**Second Choice's: Gray choose Claire Hisashi**

Sementara Kai masim mengeram di UKS, survei masih dilanjutkan kali ini dengan pilihan Gray yang adalah Claire! Cewek terpopuler kedua dengan predikat hampir sama seperti Karen barusan tapi tenang, yang ini dijamin udah jinak ngak langsung terkam kaya Kai barusan. Hohoho~

"Wah, ada Gray dan Jack kesini~" ucap Claire dengan nada ceria

Jack tersenyum bangga menyenggol lengan Gray "Gila, calon lu bermutu juga Gray!" puji Jack

"Eh, ya.. ada perlu apa kalian berdua kesini?.. Anyway.. mana temen kalian yang satu lagi?.. tumben kagak ikut nongkrong.." tanya Claire

Jack menggelengkan kepalan kemudian "Kai.. si Botak ceria itu.. dia.. dia.. baru saja.. terkena musibah yang mencengkramkan jiwa.." ucap Jack mendramanisir

Claire yang iba dan tersentuh ikutan bertampang sedih "Semoga Kai baik-baik aja.."

"Ehemm.. Oh, ya Claire loe mau ke pesta dansa bareng gue?.." tanya Gray simple tanpa embel-embel

"Pesta dansa itu, ya.." pikir Claire "Wah kebetulan, tadinya sih gue mau ngajak si Skye bareng tapi berhubung loe yang ngajak.. gue batal deh.. Okay deh, gue mau jadi pasangan loe nanti Gray.. Hehehe.."

Gila! Pucuk dicinta dan hasilpun tiba! Sekali tembak Gray langsung dapet panen!? Gila bener-bener Hoki nih satu jenius beda sama Kai yang nasibnya selalu apes—ckckkckck! Selesai dengan urusan survei milik Gray sekarang yang tersisa hanya Jack untuk melanjutkan survey ini demi mendapat pasangan ke pesta nanti.

**Third Survey: Jack's choose No One?**

~Next Day~

"Hah! Jadi loe belom milih salah satu cewek?" tanya Kai yang kini sudah sehat bertenaga kembali walaupun dengan kepala masih berbalut perban dan juga kakinya yang sukses membuatnya ke sekolah harus membawa tongkat kemana-mana.

Jack ngangguk santai "Yah.. Mau gimana lagi yeh.. gue bingung milih yang mana.." jawabnya santai, dikira cewek-cewek di sekolah sayur apa tinggal dipilih-pilih aja.. dasar.. "Gue nih mikir, kalo ke pesta bareng Poupuri bisa ancur deh gue ngeladeni gombalan-gombalan die, kalo si cantik Elli sih udah keburu diembat sama si Trent-sok-cool kakak kelas itu, Trus-trus kalo si Jill yang manis dan imut udah keburu diborong sama si Rock-murid-pindahan-sok-ngaku-dari London, diantara calon-calon gue Cuma tinggal Poupuri doank yang kesisa.. tapi gue masih ragu buat ngambil tuh calon.." jelas Jack panjang lebar! Selebar jembatan Ancol sih iya!

Gray tidak ambil pusing karena dia sudah mendapat pasangan, jadi kini yang perlu ia khawtirin Cuma pas pestanya aja. "Btw, Botak tuh beneran kaki lu sampe luka kayak begitu gara-gara tanding sama si Dewi Karen?" tanya Gray nunjuk kaki si Kai yang lagi diperban

Orang yang ditanya malah cengir lebar "Kagak, gila aja udah kalah dari tuh killer sampe kaki gue juga melayang.. emang sengaja gue perban nih kaki biar nambah kesan gimana gitu sama cewek-cewek trus mereka pada mau deh jadi pasangan gue ke pesta nanti.." ucapnya bangga—Gubrak! Ternyata Cuma kamuflase doank tuh kaki pincang.. bener-bener si Kai tumben punya otak jenius yang saking kelewat jeniusnya kayak gini nih!

"Gimana kalo kite tukeran calon survey aje Bro.. Loe kan udah ngak betah sama si Poupuri, nah loe kasih aja tu ke gue.. sementara loe sama si Dewi killer.." ucap Kai

Jack langsung cengo "Gila! Ntar nasib gue nyusul lagi kayak loe.. Ogah gue harus kehilangan Nyawa dan Martabak—Eh salah.. Marta—Marta apa sih gue lupa! Sejenis plus hampir mirip kaya Martabak dah pokoknya.. Gue kagak terima, Cuy.. sayang Nyawa dari Harta.. mending cabut dulu deh gue.." celoteh Jack kalang kabut

Kai berdecak "Hallah, Emang loe doang.. Gue juga sama kali.. Kita kan Sohib cuy.. jadi wajar lah kalo kita bernasib sama, Kan ngak Afdol kalo gue kena imbas loe adem-adem aje.." protes Kai

"Sohib sih Sohib.. tapi kagak rela deh gue senasib apes sama kayak loe, Tak.. Apa kata dunia coba kalo Jack-Harvinton kalah sama cewek Cuma gara-gara solid sama sohibnya.. PISS OFF MAN!" sahut Jack ngak mau kalah

"Udeh-Udeh.. Intinya, siapa yang mau sama Poupuri sekarang angkat mulut!" ucap Gray menengahi

Jack menggeleng pertanda tidak mau sementara Kai dengan semangat langsung jingkrak-jingkrak "Gue! Gue! Gue mau!" jawabnya kaya bocah

Gray ngangguk "Sorry Bro, pilihan loe dah out dan menurut sumber gue Cuma Karen yang belom dapet pasangan ke pesta.. jadi ini takdir loe buat ngajak die.. Ngajak atau loe majang di tembok kayak cicak.." ancam Gray

Dan dengan menelan ludah, Jack akhirnya kalah dan mengangguk pasrah "Bisa Kiamat duluan dunia gue..." gumam Jack membayangkan nasibnya entar.

**Fourth Survey: Kai's Choice Poupuri**

Kini Trio rusuh sekarang sedang berada di Taman sekolah dimana biasanya Poupuri sering ditemukan berkeliaran disekitar sini, sedang bergosip ria dengan teman-temanya yang lain. Begitu mendapati Rombongan Kai, Gray dan Jack meghampiri iapun langsung berlari menyerbu.

"Jackie Sayang~ I Miss You~" serunya sambil merenggangkan tangan berusaha memeluk sosok Jack yang kemudian Jack menggunakan Kai sebagai tameng untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan mematikan dari Poupuri untungnya si Kaikagak keberatan! Kapan lagi bisa dapet kesempatan dipeluk kayak gini.

"Ohohoho~ Loe kalo rindu sama gue ngak usah kaya begitu juga kali cyin.." goda Kai eksis

Poupuri cemberut, padahal sasarannya bukan si Kai "Hallah, diem aja deh loe botak.. Aku kan mau meluk bebeph Jackie tersayang~" rayu Poupuri sukses mmebuat Jack merinding ngumpet di belakang Gray meminta perlindungan, kalo urusan Poupuri Jack lebih milih nyerah ngeladeninnya.

"Sayang, kenapa sih loe malah demen sama si Cupu Jack itu.." ucap Kai sambil menghela napas menepuk pundak Poupuri

"Woi! Sembarang aje loe bilang gue Cupu Botak!" seru Jack di belakang Gray

"Gimana kalo loe sama gue ke pesta dansa 3 hari lagi, Jack mah buang aja ke laut~ dia ngak se-gentlemen kayak gue yang berani ngajak loe face to face Girl!" tambah Kai

"Jidad loe lebar! Face to Face dari Hongkong loe Arab!" cerocos Jack lagi kagak terima

Poupuri mikir dengan gaya imutnya yang biasa "Hemmph.. Gimana yha?.. Hatiku kan udah buat Bebeph Jackie.."

Hoekh! Bebeph—Bebeph aja daritadi! Bikin merinding plus mules deh nih perut! Kagak nahan cuy!

"Ayolah~ .Pesta Dansa. Kalo loe mau jadi pasangan gue nih ye Cyin.. bakal gue jemput pake Limo gue yang mewah itu.. Urusan salon loe gue bayar lunas! Baju loe gue beli dari designer terkenal.. Gimane?" Rayu Kai selangit Cuma buat dapetin cewek ke pesta

Poupuri yang mendengar celotehan Kai tentang baju baru, Limo mewah langsung bersemi-semi dan kegirangan entah kenapa. "Okeh! Gue mau! Jangan lupa sama janji loe tadi ya, Kai cyintah.." ucap Poupuri imut sambil ngedipin mata, wah ketahuan Matre nih satu. "Oh,ya.. Bebeph Jackie.. Loe. Gue. End! Hihihihi.."

Di lain pihak Jack bukannya sedih malah sorak-sorai "Emang Gue Pikirin~ Nikmatin aja loe sama si Arab tuh.. Hahahaha~ Gue Bebasss!" sorak Jack girang sambil salto 2 kali saking girangnya.

"Ok, tempat berikutnya di Gym.. Loe siap-siap ya Jack.." umum Gray

Jack menelan ludah sambil ngangguk pasrah "Yah..Yah.."

"Tenang aje, Sob.. kalo loe kenapa-napa gue udah sediain pemakaman terindah buat loe.." komentar Kai sambil cengir-cengiran

"Sembarangan loe, Tak!"

**Jack's final moment: Survey with Karen Hazlenuts**

"Weh, Gray.. Mane tuh Jack si bocah Kampung?" tanya Kai yang kini mereka udah ada di depan Gym tinggal nungguin si Jack yang daritadi batang hidungnya ngak nongol-nongol

Gray Cuma geleng kepala sambil nyandar ke tembok kayak foto model yang lagi dalam cool pose, Wasiiek! Tinggal tambahin sedikit back ground dan-dan..

"Yo! Sorry loe berdua nunggu lama~" ucap Jack kini menghadap dua Sohibnya itu dengan—Beuh ini moment langka! PAKAIAN TUX MEWAH! Jack yang saat ini mungkin sudah gila atau apa malah memakai pakaian layaknya ARISTOKAT dengan Tuxedo mahal warna item, dasi kupu-kupu warna merah, bawa bingkisan mawar gede plus coklat!

"Bro, Loe niat ngadain lamaran? Pakaian loe gila gak nahan banget!" celoteh Kai sambil ketawa ngakak

"Diem deh loe, Gue juga kepaksa make nih baju gara-gara si Gray!" dalih Jack nunjuk si Gray "Padahal tadinya gue mau make pakaian samurai warisan Kakek Buyut gue buat naklukin tuh cewek.."

Gray ngangguk "Tenang aja, Bro.. Gue jamin loe ngak bakal senasib kaya nih Botak Nekat satu.." papar Gray nunjuk Kai "Ni Rencana udah gue prekdisiin pake kalkulasi gue yang akurat bakalan ampuh 100 persen.."

Jack cengo "Ah, Yang bener loe.. Gue kenapa-napa pokoknya loe yang tanggung jawab yeh Gray.." ancem Jack " Kalo gue sampe di akhirat nanti pokoknya gue hantuin loe sampe tua.." tambahnya

"Hallah! Ngomong aje mulu loe.. udah GECE! Samperin tuh Dewi!" ucap Kai ngdorong Jack ke dalem Gym dibantu Gray dari depan yang udah sedia tali pengiket jadi tinggal ditarik aja deh—Lho, kok jadi kayak hewan piaraan aja yah?

Di Gym, Karen dan teman-teman rekan putrinya sedang berlatih sampai mereka berhenti karena suatu suara dan terlihat Kai juga Gray datang menghampirinya. Apa nih orang belom kapok dibikin babak belur kemaren yah? Atau kebal juga nih orang satu pengen nantang lagi..

"Yo, Sayang~" sapa Kai SKSD pada Karen

Karen ngak ngubris "Loe mau ngapain kesini lagi? Belum puas sama yang kemarin? Kalo belom gue masih punya beberapa teknik yang pengen gue uji ke loe.." ucapnya dingin

**Glek!** Seketika itu juga bulu kuduk Kai langsung merinding, Ogah kali dia nerima tuh tantangan lagi

"B-Bukan.. Gue udah kapok kok.. Suweerrr..." dalih Kai

"Trus Loe mau apa kesini?" tanya Karen heran

"Ahemm.. Kite berdua mau nemenin nih orang doank.." ucap Gray dorong Jack ke depan menghadap Karen, sekarang giliran Jack yang keringet dingin di depan Karen sementara dua orang lainnya ngumpet di belakang takut-takut rencana ngak berjalan dengan lancar.

"Good luck, Bro.. kami berdua mendukung dalam doa yeh.." semangat Kai dari belakang

'_Dasar si botak! Doa dari hongkong—dikira masih zaman apa doa sekarang.. Hadeuh! Okeh, Jack! Ini saat loe ngebuktiin kalo loe JACK HARVINTON! No. 1 Trio Rusuh! Kale gini kalah sama cewek—Pokoknya gue kesini udah siap lahir batin dan kalo gue ngadepin tantangan yang sama kaya Kai kemaren—Gue CABUT!_' pikir Jack

"Jack?.. K-" belum sempat perkataannya selesai Jack udah langsung berlutut didepan Karen dengan mengadahkan bingkisan mawar dihadapannya. Bergaya layaknya seorang Pangeran di dongeng-dongeng

"Karen Hazlenut.. Maukah kamu pergi ke pesta dansa bersamaku 3 hari lagi.." ucap Jack dengan nada beribawa "Jika kau menerima permintaanku, ambilah bunga mawar ini sebagai saksi janki kita berdua.." tambahnya.. Jiagh, kayaknya pernah denger nih dialog di sinetron-sinetron deh..

Kai dan Gray nutup mulut takut keceplosan ketawa, jangan-jangan nanti udah bagus-bagus dandanan Jack malah keluar sebagiamana keadaan Kai kemaren.

Karen tanpa pikir panjang langsung meraih bunga mawar yang dipegang Jack sambil tersenyum, senyum yang bahkan ngak pernah dilihat baik Junior maupun Senior. Jack kembali berdiri dengan wajah cengo ngak percaya—Ini diterima atau ditolak yah?

"Err.. Tu artinya-" ucapan Jack keputus

Karen ketawa "Iya.. Gue mau jadi pasangan loe ke pesta nanti kok Jack.." jawabnya

Kai si botak cengo ngak percaya, perasaan dia kemaren udah kehilangan separuh jiwa berhadapan dengan Karen si maut tapi Sohibnya sendiri si Jack dengan mudah dapetin persetujuan Doi ke Pesta Cuma make dialog naskah sinetron telenovela ibu-ibu yang mungkin sering ia liat bareng Nyokab di TV langsung dapet—JACKPOT!

Jack yang masih kurang ngudeng atau apa kali malah garuk-garuk kepala "Err.. Gue ngak harus terima tantangan loe nih berarti..?" tanya Jack memastikan

Karen ngangguk "Iya.." jawab Karen meyakinkan "Lagian gue kan ngak bisa kalo lawannya itu loe.." gumamnya pelan supaya ngak kedengeran Jack

Jack cengir kemudian menyerahkan kotak coklat "Okeh deh, Gue jemput loe jam 7 yah.."

Dan Karen kembali ke teman-temannya sementara Gray,Kai dan Jack kembali lagi ke posko mereka nongkrong yang tak lain adalah kantin.

"Gila! Gue ngak percaya loe bisa-bisaan dapetin si Dewi sekolah ke Pesta!" seru Kai "Bro, Loe kenapa Hoki banget sih soal cewek!"

Jack pasang pose sok keren "Gue juga kagak tahu! Mungkin ini memang rezeki gue daripada loe Tak! Hahahahaaha~ Nikmatin tuh waktu loe sama Yayank Poupuri.. Inget Loe punya tunjangan Salon sama baju-baju die.."

Kai nepok jidad "Adu-Aduh.. gue lupa! Kantong gue keburu melarat deh!"

"Nasib loe emang ngak selalu beruntung, Pasrah aja yeh.." komentar Gray

"Tapi gue masih bingung.. Kok Karen kagak nantang gue yah?.." pikir Jack sambil garuk-garuk kepala

Aduh—Jack, Loe soal cewek itu buta derajat! Liat donk sekeliling loe—Bahkan cewek muda penjaga Kantin aja sampe ngelirik-ngelirik loe and the genk! Kapan penyakit loe sembuh ya?

"Cie yang daritadi senyum terus~" goda Katie pada Karen yang terus-terusan meluk bingkisan mawar dari Jack tadi sambil senyum-senyum di kelas

Flora senyum menggoda "Yang dapet bunga dari Jack nih.." godanya "Senior-Senior jadi iri lho, Dewi mereka udah sama orang lain.. Apa lagi yang Junior-Junior nih.."

"Ah~ Siapa peduli sama mereka.. Dari dulu gue sama sekali ngak merhatiin mereka.." sahut Karen santai

"Btw, Kok loe ngak nantang si Jack kayak Kai waktu dia ngajak loe ke pesta Cin?" tanya Katie heran

"Ooh.. Itu, Emang sengaja.. lagian kalo gue ngelawan Jack juga percuma.. soalnya dulu tuh ya waktu kelas 1 aja gue ketemu dia aja udah susah ngomong sama kaku gerak.. apalagi gue ngadepin dia face to face.." jelas Karen mukanya merah

"Hahahaha.. So Sweet deh~" puji Flora "Tapi gue heran kenapa loe bisa suka sama Jack? Iye, gue tahu Jack tuh meskipun Trio Rusuh di sekolah tapi juga dapet pamong cowok ter-Hot.. tapi gimana ceritanya loe bisa naksir sama dia?"

"Uh-Huh.. Rahasia~"

* * *

**Author Notes: -_-" Kayaknya akhirannya masih nge –gantung.. Hehehehe.. entah kenapa ini jadi terinspirasi dari sesuatu.. Well, Mind to R & R?**


	2. Chapter 2 Visitor for the prom!

**Author Note: Yah, walaupun sebenernya masih grogi mau dilanjutin ato kagak nih cerita soalnya di Fandom sih pengen bikin One-Shot aja tapi—**

Jack: Karena Gue terlalu Imut buat di telantarin—Hahahaha

Kai: Salah Dodol! Adanya karena Gue yang terlalu Manis buat di buang—

Gray: Loe berdua sama aja salahnya!

Jack & Kai: Trus Apaan donk?

Gray: Mana gue tahu—Makanya gue diem aja..

**GUBRAK!?**

**_Yang bener adalah karena Ketiga Trio ini selalu hadir dengan ide-ide koplak dari Author yang menulis jadinya Author yang mengalami pengalaman seseorang akhirnya menulis kembali! HELL YEAH~ Masih dengan tingkat keabalan yang tinggi!**

* * *

**Visitor For The Prom**

**.**

**Jack, Gray, & Kai**

**.**

One Day Before the Party

Welcome back, Kita kembali lagi ke Harvest Moon Inter dimana sekarang adalah 1 hari menjelang Pesta besar yang akan diadakan dan tentunya para siswa sekarang sedang bersiap-siap mendekorasi ruang Gym menjadi aula dansa PromNite yang indah tapi diantara para siswa yang rajin membantu tentunya ada sebagian dari para siswa yang justru melarikan diri dari Gladi Resik ini memilih untuk bersantai-santai di tempat lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Trio kita ini..

"Nyeh—Ngapain nyape-nyapein kita ikut Gladi Resik.. Mending kite santai disini ya,Ngak.." ucap Jack sambil berguling-guling diatas rumput di halaman belakan sekolah dengan Gray yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon bermain PSP—Lagi!

"Haahaha.. Gue setuju! Cuma orang KAKU yang mau ikutan acara Gladi Resik begituan.. Kalo kita mah—Kagak Maen,Bung!" celoteh Kai kali ini ia sedang ada diatas pohon mangga dimana Gray duduk, kayaknya nih orang manjat pohon kepengen ngambil buah mangga yang gede-gede di atas pohon—Bener-bener ngak elit!

"Oh, ye.. Gimana nih kabar pasangan loe, Tak? Dompet loe gimana keadaannya?" tanya Jack

"Gila, Bro! Kemaren aje si Doi udah nyalon, lulur, mandi susu, lumpur, coklat, terapi di salon khas Italia-Italia gitu! Parahnya lagi dompet gue yang tadinya tebel sekarang jadi kempes kayak kertas.. Gimana nasib gue ntar yah? Belom lagi Doi minta baju rancangan artis yang gue janjiin.." sahut Kai sambil geleng-geleng kepala memikirkan nasib yang menimpanya memang nasib yah nasib..

Jack ketawa puas "Hahahaha.. Rasain loe.." ucapnya bahagia sambil guling-guling diatas rumput lagi "Makanya loe punya mulut tuh disaring, Tak! Loe sih pakek ngomong kayak loe Pangeran kaya aja—Eh, Iya Loe pangeran kaya.. Kaya Lampu Taman.. Hahhahahaha.."

Kai manyun menerima ejekan Sohibnya ini "Weh! Jangan mentang-mentang loe dapetin si Dewi sekolah bukan berarti loe bisa sombong di depan gue! Sembarangan loe bilang kayak lampu taman.. Muka ganteng gini loe samain kayak lampu murahan.." protes Kai sok keren

"Iye.. gue salah.. aturan muka loe mirip Lampu Tempel.. Hahahahaha.."

"Weh! Loe ngajakin ribut nih ceritanya! Ayolah kita ke La-" karena terlalu terbawa suasana adu mulut dengan Jack, Kai si pikun emang lupa derajat kalo sekarang posisi dia lagi di atas pohon mangga yang tingginya yah bisa dibilang lumayan deh, akhirnya bagaikan peribahasa 'Sepintar-pintar Monyet memanjat pasti akan jatuh juga' Kai-pun langsung terjungkang ke bawah

**BRUAGH! BUAGH! BRAK!**

"Hoi, Loe ngak apa-apa, Tak?" tanya Gray di lokasi kejadian menatapi Kai yang kini sedang mengaduh kesakitan bak seorang Ibu-Ibu hamil yang bakal sebentar lagi mau ngelahirin.

"HADOOH! ADOOH! Gila! Gue baru tahu rasanya jatoh dari pohon begini.." Komentar si Kai sambil berdecak kagum, Heran apa otaknya barusan ilang yah gara-gara jatuh di tanah beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jack kini tepatnya sedang duduk diatas rerumputan sambil ketawa-ketawa ngeliat adegan barusan—Ini memang pemandangan langka yang sangat jarang didapati!

"Woi, Tak! Loe bisa Replay kagak adegan loe jatoh tadi? Sayangnya gue belom puas liatnya.." komentar Jack masih ketawa-ketawa

Kai dilain pihak masih menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sepertinya udah benjol kayak waktu Sinchan dipukul Mama-nya—Hahahahaha "Hallah~ Jadi gini loe sama gue.. Inget gue tuh sohib loe, Jack! Suka dan Duka kita lalui bersama layaknya Kedongdong—Jadi ini yang gue dapet setelah kita bersahabat sekian lamanya~" sahut Kai sok-sok mendramanisir kejadian

"Hah!? Apa loe bilang? Kedongdong?.. Gue ngak suka Kedongdong! Gue lebih milih Mangga buat ng-rujak nanti bareng Ibu-Ibu PKK di RT gue~" jawab Jack yang sama sekali ngak nyambung malah ngebahas tentang rujak!

Gray yang menjadi sosok NETRAL disini hanya bisa duduk diam tanpa kata, setelah Duo koplak yang satu ini selesai berdebat tentang apa yang biasa mereka sukai di dalam ng-rujak bersama Ibu-Ibu PKK, Gray menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk buka mulut menyampaikan hal penting yang adalah sebuah informasi yang kudu ia jelasin kepada duo orang ini yang berkaitan erat dengan Pesta besok malam.

"Ngomong-Ngomong, Loe berdua udah tahu gimana sosok orang tua Pasangan yang loe ajak besok malem?.." ucap Gray memulai topik—Great Move Gray! Jenius itu memang harus memiliki kesempatan untuk memilih waktu yang tepat untuk menghadapi suatu masa—Blah-Blah, Whatever~

Jack dan Kai cengo menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Gray tersebut.

"Hah?—Sebodo amat sama orang tuanya, orang kite mau ngajak anaknya ke pesta bukan Nyokabnya kan? Bisa-bisa gue babak belur kalo ketauan ngajak Istri orang ke pesta anak muda gini—ditambah lagi gue ngak mau dapet gelar yang ampir sama kaya si Guru Mesum! Amit-Amit 7 turunan deh gue, Man!" cerocos Kai kalang kabut

"Maksud si Gray, Kalo loe mau jemput pasangan loe ke rumahnya otomatis loe kan ketemu Nyokab ma Bokap mereka.. Nah, gimana waktu pas lagi nungguin pasangan loe dandan tuh ye, orang tua mereka ngajak ngobrol gimana gitu—Pastinya loe harus bisa mikat hati mereka lah!" sahut Jack disertai anggukan dari Gray, heran sejak kapan dia jadi pinter urusan beginian?

Kai manggut-manggut "Jadi maksud loe kita harus bisa membuat tuh dua orang kagum gitu baru kita dibolehin nge-boyong anaknya ke pesta gitu—Wah gue ngak terima! Gila, Cuma buat pesta ginian gue udah RUGI BANDAR, Man.. Protes gue kalo tuh kagak ngijinin Poupuri pergi bareng gue" ucap Kai berdecak kesel, Lagian siapa coba yang janji macem-macem? Salah sendiri kan? Makanya kalo mau ngomong bawa saringan dulu!—Eh, Konotasi tuh ya..

"Makanya kite harus bisa ng-buat mereka kagum,Bro! Gitu kan maksud loe Gray? Ya ngak?.." sahut Jack

Gray manggut "Bagus deh kalo loe ngerti Jack, jadi beban gue berkurang buat jelasin loe.. sekarang yang gue mau tanya gimana loe berdua ng-hadepin tuh orang tua dari Karen atau si Poupuri?"

Keduanya menggeleng.

Tanpa disangka-sangka Gray mengeluarkan sebuah Map berwarna hitam dengan tulisan TOP SECRET di dalamnya kemudian membukanya dan nampaklah 6 lembar kertas yang kini sudah ada di tangannya kemudian memberikan masing-masing 2 pada Jack dan Kai yang kini hanya melongo melihatnya, Gimana enggak? Di kertas itu tertulis lengkap dan detail mengenai kedua orang tua dari Poupuri dan Karen! Darimana si Gray bisa dapet nih info?

"Gila! Darimana lu bisa dapet nih—Kumplit amat Man, sampe-sampe makanan favorit juga ada.. Weh,Weh.. coba liat deh ternyata Nyokab si Poupuri tuh doyan sama rujak! Wah.. Lumayan kan.. Kagak nyangka juga nih gue.." ucap Kai sambil menunjukan profil lengkap Lilia Hufflepuff yang ngak lain adalah Ibu dari Poupuri Hufflepuff

Jack manggut-manggut "Nah sekarang gue tahu darimana tuh cewek dapet rambut pink.. semula gue kira dia ng-cat pake cat kalengan gitu biar dikira aksis.. Hahahahaha.." komentar Jack ketawa-ketawa "Anak ma Nyokab emang mirip! Hahahaha~"

"Loe juga harus liat punya lu dulu sebelum menghina punya si Kai.." celoteh Gray "Denger-denger nih, Bokapnya si Karen tuh Business Man ternama yang ngak tanggung-tanggung seriusnya.."

Jack melihat profil lengkap Ayah Karen 'Rod Willton' dan mendapati foto profil yang menunjukan seorang pria berambut pirang berpakaian tentara lengkap dengan jabatan yang setara dengan Jendral! Horror Man~ "Anjritt.. Loe nyuruh gue ngadepin nih Killer!" seru Jack "Gila, jangan-jangan gue keburu ditodongin SHOTGUN lagi di depan muka gue.. Bisa-Bisanya si Karen punya Bokap killer begini.." Jack protes

"Auk~ Loe suruh aje Nyokabnya cere trus Loe kawin deh ma Nyokabnya.. Selese kan?" cerocos Kai

"Woi.. sembarangan loe Tak! Loe kira selera gue Ibu-Ibu yang udah kawin apa~ Pliss deh.. Masih muda gini kawin ma yang tua.. Amit-Amit gue.. ckckkckck.."

"Udah ngak usah protes loe berdua.. Loe mau acara ngebuat kagum tuh orang gagal jadi loe Cuma nglongo doang di pesta nanti.." ancam Gray pada keduanya

"Nyeh~ Iye-Iye..."

Alhasil dengan minat ngak minatpun Jack,Gray dan Kai membaca profil orang tua dari Karen,Poupuri dan Claire berusaha untuk membuat mereka kagum plus terkesima saat melihat mereka menjemput putri mereka ke pesta dansa, Sapa tau aja kalo rencana ini sukses Alhasil mereka udah ngak usah repot-repot minta restu karena akan didukung pastinya 100 persen FULL! Jadi urusan calon bini masa depan kelar deh~ Mwahahahaha..

Nah, Sedikit ulasan tentang kedua orang tua dari Karen,Poupuri, dan Claire juga mungkin darisini kalian bisa mengetahui sesuatu yang janggal dari Profil yang diberikan Gray barusan. Orang Tua Karen: **Jeff Vinscot Hazlenut & Sasha Vinno Hazlenut** bukan Rod Wilton! Si Gray dudund salah ngasi Inform! **Rod Wilton **yang bener suami dari **Lilia Hufflepuff** yang pasti udah ketebak kan siapa mereka readers? Hahaha gimana ceritanya entar yah..

**Gray's Visit to Claire's House**

Ting..Tong..Ting..Tong..

Kini Gray sudah berada di depan pintu dengan Gray kini memakai Tux berwarna putih dengan rambut yang kini ngak memakai topi sehingga menunjukan rambut pirangnya yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa hanya untuk terlihat menganggumkan 1 kali—Soalnya malu kan dateng ke rumah doi pakaian biasa aje.. Ckckck

**Cklek!**

Pintu terbuka dan yang kini di depan Gray adalah **Lyla Hisashi** yang tidak lain adalah Ibu dari Claire, seorang perempuan berambut pink panjang tergerai mengenakan celemek dan pakaian panjang—Image jelas seorang Ibu yang teladan dan baik plus hobi memasak karena make celemek mulu sampe tidur juga dipake—Hohoho

"Waa.. Halo anak muda.." sapa Lyla sambil tersenyum ramah memandangi penampilan Gray malam itu

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara menyusul "Sayang~ siapa yang datang berkunjung.."

Bisa ditebak ini adalah suami Lyla yang juga merupakan bokap Claire tentunya—dan berarti satu lagi tambahan untuk meyakinkan calon mertua masa depan! Wuahahahaha~

"Oh, jadi kamu yang akan menjemput Claire ke pesta.." sahut Parsley—Bokap Claire yang lebih pantas keliatan kayak anak muda seumuran Gray dan Nyokab Claire lebih pantas disamain kaya murid SMP ketimbang ibu-ibu yang suka ng-gossip kalo hari libur di teras depan rumah—Ooops! Salah, itu mah ciri-ciri Nyokab Author sendiri—Plak! Lanjut ke story..

"Selamat malam Om.. Tante.." sapa Gray dengan tampang beribawa

Parsley dan Lyla tersenyum ramah mengangguk, sepertinya rencana Gray berjalan mulus—semulus kulit putihnya cewek iklan-iklan HandBody-Hahahaha... Dan keduanyapun kini mengajak Gray masuk kedalam rumah untuk selanjutnya bercakap-cakap saling mengenal satu sama lain..

**Kai's Visit to Poupuri House**

Kini tepatnya Kai sedang bertengger di depan pintu calon mertuanya—Kayak ayam aja bertengger! Tapi beda yah pemirsa, kalo ayam tuh bertenggernya setiap mau pagi Nah lain cerita kalo sama si Kai yang bertengger di atep rumah setiap malem—Plak! Dikira kalong apa? Tapi suwer- tuh udah jadi rutinitas si Botak setiap hari, mungkin dia ngarep kali jadi Batman suatu saat nanti cuman masih belom kesampean—Soal keiteman mah udah PAASS banget!

"Hoi, Kamu itu siapa! Main nyender-nyender aja di pintu rumah orang!" tegur seorang bapak-bapak yang berotot—Gila! Ampir mirip kaya Ade Rai yang di tipi-tipi! Si Kai cengok, Gimana ngak? Wong inform yang dikasih Gray kok beda! Nah lho!

"Y-Yo, Selamat malam.. Saya Kai si ganteng dateng menjemput putri bapak?" cerocos Kai nagk tanggung-tanggung, Mau nantangin maut kali nih anak satu..

"Hoo.. Jadi kamu yang bakal ngajak anak saya ke pesta dansa, Iya!" ucapnya tegas

Ngedengernya aja si Kai nyalinya udah ciut beneran, waduh! Nih bapak atau Bapak sih! Tegasnya kaya guru Killer aja~ "He-eh.." gumam Kai

"JAWAB YANG TEGAS!" serunya pada Kai layaknya dia seorang komandan tertinggi suatu pasukan dan Kai hanyalah sebuah bawahan yang tidak berguna yang saat ini sedang menanti ajal—Plak! Maksudnya menelan ludah menerima teriakan dari sang atasan!

Kai langsung berdiri tegak layaknya seorang Paskibraka yang PRO!—Padahal aslinya sih dia suka ng-bolos gitu kalo disuruh latihan PBB di sekolah dengan alasan 'Loe mau jadi apa ikutan begituan? Tentara? Sorry Man Gue mau jadi AKTOR kaya TOM CRUISE!'

"SIAP IYA, PAK!" serunya sekuat tenaga

Si Bapak mengangguk "Bagus-Bagus.. sebelum kamu bawa anak saya.. sekarang kamu Push Up 100 kali di depan saya, SEKARANG!"

Kai melongo ngak percaya—PUSH UP 100 KALI! LOE UDAH GILA~ Maunya sih protes gitu tapi berhubung Kai adalah pemuda yang baik hati,ramah, dan penurut juga pencari aman dalam setiap situasi apapun akhirnya dengan terpaksa di ber-Push Up ria dihadapan si Bapak biar puas—Gempor-Gempor deh tuh! Deritamu Nak~ Lalalalala

**Jack's Visit for Karen's House**

Tingg.. Nonggg..Tingg...

Jack sekarang sudah siap di depan pintu dengan rambut ditata dan tampang dengan aksen cool—Kagak mau kan dia jadi korban kekerasan Bokapnya si Karen yang diliat di profilnya adalah seorang Letnan tinggi Angkatan Darat di Negara ini.. Beuh, Cari amannya aja deh..

**Cklek—!**

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok Pria berambut hitam dengan kemeja putih juga dengan dasi kupu-kupu merah—Tampangnya sih kayak orang culun, Si Jack mikir pasti nih Pembantu keluarganya si Karen—Wetzz salam OMDO! Dia Bokapnya~

"Hoo.. Ternyata Jack.." ucap Pria itu mengulurkan tangan

Jack tersenyum canggung kemudian bersalaman berusaha terlihat formal, Mana mungkin Jack Harvinton mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan calon besan—Hahahaha, "Selamat Malam..Oom.." sapa Jack

"Panggil aja Jeff.. Saya Papa-nya Karen.. kebetulan Karen tadi bilang temen pestanya bakal jemput.." terang Jeff

Jack Cuma ber-Oh ria saja kemudian mereka memasuki rumah dan setelah itu seorang perempuan berambut pirang datang menghampiri keduanya, dapat diperkirakan dia adalah **Sasha Vinno Hazlenut **yang tidak lain adalah Nyokabnya si Karen yang menurut Profil berasal dari Belanda—BULE ASLI CUY! Pantes si Karen body dan cassingnya kaya orang Import wong Nyokabnya juga di-Import langsung dari Belanda—Plak!

"_Ohh.. Welcome to our House.. You must be Jack, My daughter told me about you.._" ucap Sasha memeluk Jack sambil tersenyum sebelum kemudian mengajaknya duduk di sofa yang terletak di ruang tamu

Jack yang sebenarnya bego dalam hal yang berkaitan dengan bahasa asing—Gimana enggak, menurut si-Pintar-Jack buat apa dia belajar bahasa asing dia lebih milih untuk mempelajari bahasa lokal di daerah ini—CINTA BUDAYA DONG!

'_Mampuss gue! Bahasa inggris yang gue tau kan cuma yes or no doank! Apa Nyokab si Karen kagak pake bahasa lokal aja yah.. ARGH! Ato perlu gue ajarin!'_ jerit Jack dalam hati dalam panic mode takut-takut kedua orang ini bakalan tahu kelemahannya

"Err..." Jack hanya menggumam kemudian mengangguk

"_My-My.. You're a shy guy aren't you? Karen must be liked your sweet attidude.. because it's remind me with my Husband too.. when we're young right Honey?_" ucap Sasha tercenyum sambil merangkul tangan Jeff mesra

Jack cengo '_Hah? Barusan dia bilang apa? Honey kan bukannya madu yah—Masa suaminya sendiri disamain kayak madu lebah? ARGH!_' keluhnya dalam hati—Makanya jangan pernah BOLOS pelajaran donk, Jack!

"Err.. I visit here to.. Jemput Karen ke.. Party-Party, Makanya I datang kesini.." ucap Jack dengan bahasa yang amburadul entah darimana dapetnya

Eh tanpa disangka-sangka, Nyokab si Karen malah ketawa-ketawa sempet membuat bulu kuduk Jack merinding—Nih orang 11:12 ketawanya mirip banget sama Tante Kunti.. Nasib baik deh kalo dia bukan si Tante, kalo iya—Beuh, Ngibrit langsung deh..

"Jack.. Kamu itu pintar melucu, ya.." komentar Jeff sambil tertawa kecil mengangguk-angguk sementara Jack hanya ber-Eh doang kagak ngerti apa maksudnya

"_He's Humorious!.. So sweet indeed.. I hope he can be our daughter future husband..._" ucap Sasha yang mengatakan dia minat Jack jadi Suami masa depan si Karen—SCORE! Ternyata aksi bodohmu berguna juga disaat seperti ini Jack! Eh tapi si Jack yang kaga ngerti hanya nyengir-nyengir aja bersyukur keduanya kaga komen apa-apa soal bahasa dia yang amburadul—Soal bahasa Inggris mah paling bego ya si Jack tapi soal bahasa daerah—Beuh udah CHEF MASTER-nya dia!

~Prom Night~

Setelah kunjungan ke rumah Mertua dan berbincang-bincang sekeluarga akhirnya Trio kita sudah menaiki jenjang pelaminan—Gubrak! Salah Woy! Masuk ke Aula pesta dansa yang terletak di Gym sekolah yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa.

Bisa dilihat saat ini Gray dan Claire sedang asyik bernarsis-narsis ria dengan berfoto-foto untuk dijadikan kenang-kenangan—Heran, bukannya tahun depan bisa ya? Ada juga orang atau kakak kelas yang ngak laku atao lebih tepatnya kagak dapet pasangan ke pesta dateng-dateng bawa boneka berbentuk perempuan yang sengaja udah di dandanin sambil bilang kalo ini pasangan dansa dia—Orang ngak waras mereka—Ada juga nih yang lebih ASLI LUCU! Yang dateng-dateng ke pesta bawa cewek sih iya tapi sebenernya adalah tetangga sebelah ato enggak saudara deket yang dibilang pasangan pesta padahal sebenernya pengen nutupin aib kagak dapet calon pasangan! Hahahahaha—Ato bahkan nih, ada yang sampe bawa sepupunya yang masih kecil ke pesta! PHEDOPILE donk namanya—Hadeeh, ada-ada aja akalan zaman anak sekarang.

Kai dan Poupuri kini sedang duduk-duduk di meja yang disediakan dengan Kai yang ambruk enggak elit tiduran di meja makan gara-gara latihan Neraka yang dikasih Bokap si Poupuri yang hampir mengurangi stock nyawanya setengah—Bersyukur Kai nyawa lu kagak keangkat semuanya~

"Yo, Bro~" sapa Jack sambil memukul punggung sobatnya tanpa ada rasa kasihan setelah deru derita yang baru saja dia alemin barusan, dengan kini Karen di sampingnya mengenakan Gaun putih berenda yang sangat cantik—Hampir semua mata memandangi pasangan beruntung ini—Yang cowok meratapi nasib karena enggak berani deketin Karen dari awal—Yang cewek pundung dipojokan karena enggak berani ngajak Jack ke pesta di hari sebelumnya.

"Anjritt, Man.. Loe kagak bisa lihat gue lagi meratapi nasib disini.." protes Kai

"Sok banget sih loe, Tak! Nasib apaan coba.." cerocos Jack "..Loe kan makhluk paling ngak beruntung disini.. Jadi wajar lha, loe selalu ketiban apes.."

"Prett~ Loe kan Sohib gue bukannya berarti loe juga senasib sama kayak gue yang selalu sial.." dalih Kai enggak terima

"Weitzz—Ora Iso.. Loe kira gue mau ketiban kesialan loe yang ngak nanggung-nanggung.. Loe si Apes nah kalo gue Jack si Hoki—Hahahahaha.. kita beda jurusan,Man~" cerocos Jack ketawa, Jurusan-jurusan aja nih anak.. Jurusan Angkot mungkin!

"Kalo kita berbeda berarti kita bakalan jadi pasangan yang serasi donk!" ucap Kai yang entah kenapa berniat langsung menubruk Jack yang dengan enggak elitnya dibekap langsung oleh Jack yang merasa Kai sudah kehabisan obat—Gimana enggak? Wong si Botak mau nyosor ke dia kayak cewek-cewek FG-nya aja

"Woi botak! Nih bukan Fic YAOI, dodol! Jauh-Jauh loe dari gue.. Seenak jidad loe aja nyosor-nyosor ke gue—Sorry ,Man gue masih STRAIGHT! Apa kata dunia kalo gue ama loe—EUWW NGAK LEVEL!" seru Jack

"Hallah, Sok Gentle loe... Gini-Gini gue kan BISHOUNEN cuy.."

"Prett~ Emang ada bishounen ancuran kayak loe?.."

Percakapan mereka berhenti karena saat ini mereka juga ditemani Poupuri dan Karen yang mengamati sikap mereka—Malu,kan masih berantem disaat kayak gini.. Poupuri langsung menarik Kai pergi meninggalkan meja dengan alasan Kai sudah janji bakalan mau ngajak dia dansa 10 lagu berturut-turut NONSTOP!—Dasar mulut dower, masih aja sempet janji yang enggak-enggak..

"Err.. Jack.." ucap Karen mengawali yang sebenarnya moment seperti ini yang sudah ia nanti-natikan plus Karen berharap banget kalo Jack ngajak di dansa berdua, tapi kayaknya mustahil deh Karen—Si Jack yang sama sekali ngak peka mana bisa ngerti begituan.

"Oh,ya.. Gimana kalo kita minum dulu, gue denger sih katanya ada Strawberry Punch tuh.. Kita kesana aja, Karen.." ucap Jack—Dodong! Sambil nyengir si Jack ng-gandeng tangan Karen ke tempat Makanan dan Minuman di sajikan tanpa mengetahui wajah pasangan dansanya yang udah merah kayak kepiting rebus berpegangan tangan dengannya—Bagi Jack mah, ni udah biasa WOLES aja.. beda bagi Karen yang seperti Mimpi jadi kenyataan! Hahahaha.. dasar PASANGAN BODOH!—Gubrak!

"Woi—Jack!" seru Rick si cowok rambut pirang-yang-baru aja di cat tadi siang memakai kaca mata menggunakan Tux Ungu mencolok menunjuk sosok figur Jack yang lagi memegang gelas berisi minuman dengan Karen yang lagi dengan kue di tangannya.

'_Cih.. Si bule gagal ngapain lagi nyamperin.. Merusak suasana aja nih, dasar Janda.. make baju ungu nyolok lagi di depan mata.. Haizz.. untung aja mata gue masih bisa nahan tuh penampakan dedemit..'_ gerutu Jack miris liatin Rick yang udah kagak minat.

"Haa—Loe udah bikin janji ketemu sama gue?" sahut Jack yang ngak minat ngeladenin si Rick, di sekolah Rick terkenal dengan jurusan 'SoCool Boy' yang mencari-cari ketenaran tapi kagak kunjung panen—Gimana enggak? Wong dia aja sok-sok eksis di sekolah padahal aslinya Copz gitu tapi masih aja sok ngaku-ngaku tenar—Beda sama juniornya si Trio Rusuh kita yang mengaku-ngaku murid paling tidak populer di seatero sekolah tapi nyatanya, Kehebohan yang mereka buat justru membuat mereka terkenal sampe saat ini—Yah, Bagi Jack sama Kai yang otaknya masih dodong kayak dodol sih kagak bakal ngerti beda halnya sama Gray satu-satunya si Jenius di dalam rombongan—Heran, kok mau sih Gray gabung sama Genk Trio Kwek-Kwek?—Hehehehe

Dengan tampang polos dan ngak ngerti si Rick cengo di depan muka Jack "..Ngak, Emang perlu gue bikin janji ketemu ma loe?.." ucapnya

Satu fakta tentang Rick Edelstein, Si Senior ini paling ini paling gampang di bego-begoi atau diberi sugesti yang sesat—Plak! Kenapa? Yaellah—Menurut sumber informasi berkata demikian tapi suwer deh, di antara para kakak kelas yang laennya kagak bakal nemu deh spesies yang langka satu ini—Udah polos,gampang kena tipu—Haiya, sasaran empuk aja tuh!

"Ya iyalah.. Gini nih Rick loe kagak tahu peraturan pemerintah baru zaman sekarang?.." ucap Jack sok akrab mendapat gelengan dari Rick "Nah.. menurut RUU kita yang baru tuh ya 'setiap orang harus mendapatkan ijin sebelum mereka bicara pada orang yang dikehendaki'—Otomatis, kalo loe mau ngomong ma gue loe harus punya ijin dulu buat ngomong sama gue.." jelas Jack ngaco, tau RUU aja kagak semuanya ngarang bebas kayak cerita dongeng aja!

"Terus kalo gue mau ngomong sama loe gimana cara dapetin ijin-nya?" tanya Rick polos—Tuh kan belum aja seberapa udah langsung kena jebakan tikus! Emang bener tampang-tampang yang sangat mudah untuk jadi bahan bego-bego-an si Rick!

Jack nyengir karena rencananya berhasil "Nih, Loe harus push up dulu 150 kali nah terus tuh ya.. Loe harus lari ngiterin sekolah sambil teriak-teriak 'Gue Lope YAOI' 10 kali.. nah baru deh loe ke tempat si Jenius Gray Einstein end minta ijin ke dia.." jelas Jack yang berlika-liku ngak berguna sementara Rick ngangguk semangat

"Okeh! Loe tunggu aja disini!" ucap Rick mantap kemudian berlari, sepertinya tipuan jitu Jack berhasil dengan mulus—Syuurr!

Beralih ke Jagoan kita yang satu lagi yaitu si Einstein! Yang kini lebih tepatnya sedang berdiri di club fotografi yang lagi sibuk foto-foto para pasangan pesta—Karena Claire tidak bisa tahan dengan godaan untuk ber-eksis ria, cewek yang satu ini langsung narik Gray dengan enggak elit kesana dan melakukan gaya-gaya yang tentunya W-A-W N-A-R-S-I-S!

"Ugh.. Claire bisa kita berhenti berfoto-foto seperti ini?" gumam Gray yang ngak suka dengan lampu blitz yang keluar dari kamera SLR

Claire keuh-keuh ngak mau lantaran masih pengen narsis di foto—Siapa tahu fotonya bakalan jadi sampul depan Buku Tahunan Siswa atau lebih bagusnya sampul majalah-majalah ternama kaya Shopie Paris—Plak! Loe kira apaan?

"Aaa.. Ayo Gray~ Seeennnyyyuummm~" ucap Claire menarik-narik lengan Claire

Tanpa disangaka sebuah suara dari dunia lain datang menghampiri duo orang ini—Dari dunia lain yang maksudnya berasal dari seorang cowok yaitu makhluk yang paling ngak diharapkan kehadirannya di tengah-tengah suasana narsis ini.

"Udalah Claire~ Mendingan loe foto bareng gue aja.." ucap Skye Fleuz murid kelas 2-B yang baru aja nongol dari Belanda—Belakang Dapur yah? Cowok dengan predikat lumayan memiliki rambut sliver yang mewah tapi bagi anak-anak sih kayak uban aja! Sama-sama putih ini kan, jadi apa bedanya? Hahahahaha~

Claire manyun melihat Skye kini di tempat kesenangannya dan sepertinya juga Gray juga ngak menyukai kegadiran makhluk halus—Salah—yang satu ini. Skye terkenal karena dia selama ini udah mengejar-ngejar Claire dari Musim Nanas sampe Semangka tapi ngak kunjung dapet panen—Kenapa? Fufufufu.. Yah udah jelas lah mana ada yang mau pacaran sama Skye-si-Playboy sekolah disini? Ngak-Ngak-Ngak kuat... Hahahaha

"Ngak! Gue kan kesini bareng sama Gray-Kun~ Jadi gue harus foto sama Gray!" bantah Claire menggandeng tangan Gray saat dan detik itu juga—Author lagi bawa 1000 mawar buat Pair GraIre ini jadian—Melihat hal itu tentunya, Skye menatapi Gray dengan pandangan ngak suka sementara Gray dengan santai balas menatap tidak takut dengan gertakan Skye.

"Loe tahu Cuma gue yang pantes dapetin Claire.." ucapnya memulai dengan nada membahana "..Jadi kalo loe mau selamet, lebih baik loe serahin Claire ke tangan gue sekarang juga!" ucap Skye bak memperebutkan Claire seperti baju diskonan aja!

"Gue ngak ngerti apa maksud loe, tapi ada baiknya kalo Claire ngak usah deket-deket sama Kakek-Kakek kaya loe.." jawab Gray dengan nada sarkatis berusaha melindungi Claire dari terkaman serigala keriput yang satu ini—Dilain pihak~

"Kai~ Aku mau Pancake!" dengus Poupuri sambil menghentakan kakinya sebal pada Kai yang saat ini sedang kalang kabut menangani krisis ekonomi yang baru saja ia alami, Lho Kenapa? GILA deh, baru aja keluar bentar sama Poupuri—cewek yang satu ini udah nagih macem-macem kayak es krim, durian—WTH?—Hamburger, Pizza, Donat, ARGH—pokoknya sekalian aja toko Mc Donalds yang di depan sekolahan diborong semuanya.

"Anjritt~ Loe laper atau niat bikin kantong gue kempes sih, Babe?" ucap Kai merana

"Eh?.. Kedua-duanya~" jawab Poupuri sambil cekikikan—Emang dasar, Emang dasar kau memang cewek yang MATRE~ Eh? Malah nyanyi—Kai bisa langsung pingsan deh! Bisa-bisanya dia mau tukeran survey sama Jack kalo cassing si Poupuri aja Naujubille gini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang tidak terduga muncul, yang berasal dari seorang gadis berambut coklat—Jill?—Bukan lah! Tapi yang ini memiliki mata Hazzle yang menawan dan rambutnya pendek sebahu doank—Lumina Forte, cewek paling—GANAS—di Seatero sekolah yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan Poupuri di bidang Gossip-Menggosip di sekolah plus sepertinya dia agak naksir sama Kai-si-Narsis-Boy.

"Awwh~ Kai-Darling~" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat merayu mendekati Kai berusaha memeluknya tapi di bloking sama Poupuri—sepertinya dia ngak rela mangsanya diambil oleh gadis centil ini—Ehemm, sesama centil dilarang menghina deh—Plak!

Kai yang ngak minat hati sama Lumina sejak hari pertama ketemuan di MOS udah senyum miris sambil batin—Tuhan, Apa salah daku ini sehingga kau memberikan cobaan begitu berat pada hambamu yang setia dan rajin berdoa ini—Gubrak! Poupuri dan Lumina bertemu sama dengan Bom Nuklir berkekuatan 1000 gajah(?) menimpa!

"Euww~ Loe. Jauh-jauh dari Kai-Baby gue.." ucap Poupuri

Lumina mengibaskan rambutnya "Hello~ Gue kesini ngak level yah ketemu sama loe~ Gue kesini mengikuti kata hati gue dan bertemu Kai pangeranku disini.. Dia ngak pantes banget jalan sama loe Pink Norak!" bantah Lumina mendorong Poupuri menjauh kemudian merangkul tangan Kai sambil senyum-senyum mesra

Poupuri marah besar kemudian menarik lengan Kai yang satunya "Lepasin ngak! Kai Milik gue!"

"Oh,ya~ Mana? Gue ngak liad ada nama loe disini.." tantang Lumina

Kai yang merasa bakal bertemu kiamat sebentar lagi berusaha untuk menenangkan suasana perang dingin disini dengan gaya Cool-nya, untuk cari-cari selamat sebelum dunia kiamat sebentar lagi.

"Gini ya, cewek-cewek Gue tahu loe berdua fans-fans berat gue jadi gue saranin loe berdua tenang dulu—Tarik napas dan lepasin tangan gue biar gue bisa ngibrit sekarang juga.." ucap Kai tapi Poupuri dan Lumina yang udah masang sumbu kompor ngak ngubris perkataan ngak berguna dari Kai—emang ngak ada gunanya kali~

"OKEH, KALO LOE MAU RIBUT KITA SELESAIN SEKARANG JUGA!" seru Lumina

Poupuri ngak mau kalah "OKEH,FINE! YANG JELAS GUE YANG MENANG!"

"FOOD FIGHT!" seru keduanya kini berlarian meninggalkan Kai yang kini menghela napas lega tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena kedua cewek ganas ini melempar satu sama lain dengan makanan yang ada di meja dan ironisnya mereka melemparnya mengenai Kai yang sepertinya berdiri di tengah-tengah permainan berbahaya keduanya—Hahahahhaa

**Plak!Buk!Bak!Tring!Tong!** semua makanan diludesin hingga sisa sedikit doank di meja tapi Kai sekarang udah ketindih timbunan kue,jus dan makanan lainnya layaknya siluman aja—Kera Sakti—Plak! Salah bahasa!

Tidak berhenti sampai disana, Poupuri dan Lumina memulai ronde kedua dengan cara membabi buta yaitu adu smackdown di tengah lantai dansa, Jambak-jambakan rambut, robek-robek baju—WAW!

"Woi, yang itu kurang dirobek keatas rok-nya~" seru para siswa laki-laki dengan tingkat kemesuman ekstrim melihat duo cewek ini yang lagi banting-bantingan di lantai bak pegulat PRO-Man dengan baju udah compang-camping kayak pengemis sobak-sobek disana-sini.

**Plak!** Otomatis kemesuman cowok-cowok itu terbalas dengan sebuah Tamparan dengan tidak elitnya dari cewek pasangan mereka yang merasa di hina tapi bukannya berenti malah masih aja mejeng ngerubungin kayak lalat aja—Kesempatan ini mana mungkin ada 2 kali kan? Kapan lagi coba dapet tontonang plus-plus ditambah dengan adegan gulat lantai yang menggugah selera—Tambahkan Royko aja sekalian! Sedep-sedep deh!

"Sayang kamu mau ikutan ngak gulat disono?.." Bahkan ada juga cowok error yang minta ceweknya ikut-ikutan ke Ring Duel lantaran pengen dapet pemandangan lagi kali yah?

"AYO~ LANJUTKAN~"seru Para cowok minat memberi semangat

Kai dilain pihak malah juga ikutan nongkrong di atas panggung sambil geleng-geleng kepala, Pakaiannya kini udah kaya apa kali plus diatas kepalanya ada hiasan whipping cream dari cake yang dilempar Lumina dan bajunya diselimuti minuman anggur yang di guyur Poupuri—Nasib yah Nasib jadi tukang gali kubur, Nasib-Nasib..

LANJUTT~ Ternyata pertempuran yang menggemparkan seluruh massa itu kini menarik minat para anggota Trio Rusuh untuk bergabung, sementara Claire dan Karen terheran-heran melihat adegan duo cewek ini Gray dan Jack mentengin Kai yang lagi merana duduk diatas panggung.

"Gila, Bro~ Kursi VIP baru nih!" goda Jack yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang Kai dengan senyum Iblis

Gray di lain pihak menjadi orang yang sangat kalem dan alim "Loe ngak mau ngelerai pertempuran duo dashyat itu tuh.." ucapnya sambil menunjuk Poupuri dan Lumina

"Loe udah pada sarap ya.. Seenak jidad loe nyuruh gue ngikutin mereka lagi.." protes Kai udah sensi "Ni tuh ya, malam sial buat gue.. beda banget sama yang gue harepin.. Nasib-Nasib.." tambahnya kini merana dengan aura yang menyedihkan

"Hahahahahahahahaha~" tawa Jack "Emang yang loe harepin apa Tak? Serius amat sih loe Bro.. Kita kan Cuma Keddongdong doank—Eh? Becanda maksud gue.. mungkin gara-gara gue masih ngidam rujak nyokab gue tadi siang yah.." gumam Jack yang membahas rujak buatan Mamah tercintah~ HIDUP GERAKAN SAYANG MAMAH!

Kai sekarang manyun dengan tampang diimut-imutin bikin enek seisi suasana, Jack aja udah siap-siap ngeluarin senjata legendarisnya yaitu sebuah sendok makan yang tadi belom sempet ditaroh abis makan dengan kegunaan mau mencolok tuh muka pengganggu suasana.

"Hallah~ Tapi liad dari sisi baiknya Bro, Dua cewek mempeributkan loe, MAN! Entah mereka buta ato katarak sejak lahir pengen-pengennya sama loe.. ato jangan-jangan loe melet keduanya yah?" tuduh Jack

"BULLSHIT, MAN! Mata loe tuh! Gue nih ya GENTLEMAN sejati, kagak bakal ada sangkut pautnya ma kerjaan dedemit dukun sbg! GUE MURNI RAS ASLI!"

"RAS! RAS JIN SIH IYA!"

"Somplak loe berdua... Sekarang kita ngapain lagi nih, mau lanjut ato cabut~" ucap Gray

Jack mikir sambil bertopang dagu dan Kai mikir sambil guling-guling di panggung yang otomatis membuat panggung berwarna akibat cipratan dari makanan yang menempel di bajunya—EUW!

"Kita cabut~Man!" seru Kai penuh semangat lupa derajat sekarang dia ada dimana dan ajaibnya, teriakan Kai itu langsung terdengar oleh telinga Lumina dan Poupuri yang kini sudah menyudahi adegan pertempuran mereka dan berniat menghampiri Kai di tempat. Jack dan Gray hanya bisa geleng kepala sambil melonggarkan dasi di leher yang mencekik aja lama-kelamaan.

"WATS!" seru keduanya kompak

Jack menepuk bahu Kai "Bro, LOE BERUNTUNG! Gue salut sama Loe untuk kali ini, Tak!" ucapnya sebelum cabut

"Botak, Kalo loe kenapa-napa gue udah sediain Paramedis 5 menit lagi.. Semoga selamat yah!" ucap Gray sambil mengacungkan jempol kemudian mengikuti Jack

Kini Kai yang ditinggalkan sendirian Cuma senyum-senyum miris sambil mikir—Kayaknya gue mulu yang kena sial di storyline ini! Liad aja tuh Author balak gue bunuh ntar—**Glek! **Author udah nyiapin delman untungnya buat kabur~ Hahahahaha

"KITA SELESAIN INI SEKARANG, KAI!" seru Poupuri memaksa "SIAPA YANG LOE PILIH?"

"Err—Ladies, Please dah.. Gue orang yang sibuk jadi bahasnya besok-besok aja deh~" ucap Kai belaga sok—Disaat kritis masih sempet aja dia bertingkah—Nyari Mati nih satu

"NO WAY! KAI-SAYANGKU PASTI MILIH GUE! CEWEK PINK NORAK PERGI LOE~" gerutu Lumina narik-narik Kai

Poupuri ngak mau kalah balas menarik ibarat Kai adalah sebuah tali tambang dan kedua gadis ini adalah lawan yang sangat ingin menang sehingga menarik dengan sepenuh tenaga tanpa Peri Kemanusiaan! Dan Peri Keadilan maka dengan—Hush! Ni bukan bagian pembukaan UU! Pake Peri-Peri segala!

"Anjritt~ WOI! Gue bukan tambang!" seru Kai

"PILIH YANG MANA~"

"MAMA~ GUE MAU PULANG~ OGAH GUE DISINI!"

* * *

**Author's Note: -_- Maaf menunggu lama untuk Chapter yang satu ini karena Author saat ini masih sangat sibuk mengurus Fic-Fic belum finish lainnya kayak My Disclipinarian dan Conquer of Love yang lagi dalam proses REKONSTRUKSI! Hadehh~ Kayaknya Endingnya masih nge-gantung yah Minna? Mohon Maaf, mungkin nanti bakal ada kelanjutannya~ Saran diterima and For Like please Review~**

**Kai: Sialan tuh Author! Gue ketiban tangga melulu!**

**Jack: Btw~ Emg bener yah gue ikutang gerakan SAYANG MAMAH?**

**Gray: Ha! Ternyata gue selalu Cool di setiap saat *PD***

**Jack & Kai: BULLSHIT LAH~**


	3. Chapter 3 Gentleman on The Line

**Gentleman on the Line**

**.**

**Jack, Gray & Kai**

**.**

* * *

**Previous:**

"Anjritt~ WOI! Gue bukan tambang!" seru Kai

"PILIH YANG MANA~"

"MAMA~ GUE MAU PULANG~ OGAH GUE DISINI!"

* * *

Meninggalkan Kai yang lai menyusuri penderitaann tiada akhir, Gray menuntun Claire ke tempat paling aman yaitu pojokan ruangan dengan alasan—Kalo nanti tuh duo cewek rusuh maen lempar-lempar perabotan lagi, kita bisa santai ngeliatin dari pojok sini—Jiah!

Beralih dengan Jack dan Karen yang bersembunyi di bawah meja makan, kok makin GAJE tempat nongkrongnya sekarang? Well dengan alasan yang sangat tidak dimengerti yaitu—Kalo tuh cewek dua udah mulai saling lempar makan-makanan lagi, gue kan enak tinggal nadangin make piring ngak usah jalan buat ngambilnya—Gubrak!?

"WOI, GRAY! URUSAN LOE SAMA GUE MASIH BELOM SELESE~" seru si Skye berjalan menghampiri

"Loe perlu apa lagi sama gue?" ucap Gray cool, aduh aku terpesona deh~

"Che, jangan sok cool loe... Pokoknya gue bakal ngambil Claire dari tangan loe.. kalo loe berani ngelawan-"

"NGAK!" protes Claire "Aku ngak sudi sama kamu Skye! Pokoknya aku kesini sama Gray, dan aku maunya sama Gray! TITIK!"

"Kurang tuh, pakein Koma dikit Say.." tawar Skye—Bang, loe kira apaan? Nawar tuh make duit! Enak aje gratis—woops, itu mah kelakuan Author yah?

"NGAK ADA KOMA-KOMA!" seru Claire sambil meluk tangan Gray

Tapi Skye yang dengan moto "Apa yang gue mau harus gue dapetin meski harus pake cara kekerasan sekalipun" langsung narik tangan Claire dan memaksanya ikut dengannya, dilain pihak Claire meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan dan—WHUUSH! Bak Superman Gray langsung mencengkram tangan Skye plus menatap si Kakek-Kakek-jadi-jadian itu dengan tatapan sinar laser—Plak!

"Kalo loe mau sama Claire, Loe ngak harus pake cara kasar ke dia.." ucap Gray dengan nada serius, sementara Author pingsan ditempat ngeliat wajah Gray yang saking gantengnya kalo marah mengalahkan produk Import sekalipun.

"Ini cara gue dapetin dia.. Loe ngak usah protes.." sahut Skye dengan nada sakartis

"Tapi gue ngak suka gaya loe.."

"Oh, jadi loe mau nantangin gue, hah?.. Ayo maju loe!" tantang Skye

Tapi bukannya ngeladenin si Skye—si Gray malah ngak ngubris sama sekali, Waduh! Mas~ Apa yang sedang dikau pikirkan saat ini? Kesempatan buat SHOW OFF gitu! Kale gini gimana sih?—si Gray malah pergi sama si Claire yang udah digandeng sama dia, rupanya selagi sibuk adu Chek-Chok sama Skye si Jenius kita menggunakan siasat devide et impera buat kabur!

"Loe ngak apa-apa kan, Claire?" tanya Gray sedikit memperhatikan

Claire mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum lebar "Yupe, Makasih ya.. GRAY-KUN~" ucapnya ceria kemudian mengecup pipi Gray sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih.

**Blush!**

Seketika itu juga muka Gray langsung merah kayak Tomat yang udah mateng buat dipetik, Wah kayaknya enak nih buat dijadiin rujak (Jack: Hah? Rujak!? Gue IKUTAN NGERUJAK THOR~) Eh,tapi ngak jadi deh.. Doyan juga ngak malah pengen makan Rujak Tomat (Jack: T_T yhaaa... mau RUJAK!)

Okeh, kita biarkan mereka berdua dengan segala kemesraan mereka dan bla,bla,bla,bla.. Mari kita simak apa yang sedang dilakukan Sang-Narsis-Boy kita menghadapi dua Fans akutnya tersebut.

"AHA! GUE ADA IDE~" ucap Kai sorak-sorak gaje

"Apa?Apa? APA~" tanya Poupuri dan Lumina yang teriak-teriak langsung di kuping Kai

Apakah ini yang dinamakan siksaan Akhirat—WEITZ! Belum waktunya yah, masih hidup di dunia ini loe Kai—Bersyukurlah pada Author loe diberi kehidupan (Kai: GUE. NGAK. BERSYUKUR. KE. LOE!)

"GILA! Kuping GUE nih!" protes Kai ngak terima kalo dia nanti jadi budek mendadak lantaran teriakan supersonik kayak Hp MITO terbaru di tipi-tipi tapi bedanya ini berasal dari duo cewek bebek ini, Nasib-sih nasib, tapi ngak usah se-SURAM ini juga kali~

"Kalo Loe-Loe emang ng-FANS sama gue dan rela ngasih apa aja ke gue—!" ucapan Kai terputus

"Tapi jangan minta duit yah ke gue—soalnya, Pliss deh gue butuh pulsa buat Paket BBM gue.." ucap Poupuri nawar—Udah dibilang kagak ada NEGO-NEGO di Fic GUE! BAYAR WOI! (Poupuri: Sirik amad sih Loe~ bilang aja loe KISMIN ngak punya BB!, Author: *mencak-mencak* BB sih BB! Banggain tuh~ Gue nih NOKIA LUMIA baru~ Wkakakakak, Poupuri: *sweatdropped*)

"Apapun aku kasih ke kamu, sayang~ Hatiku, Jiwaku ini hanya untukmu~" sahut Lumina dengan nada—OH-so-SMEXY! Yeah, ayo Ibu-Ibu, kita goyang bersama.. and ONE—and TWO—and—ARGH! Kita lanjut aja ke storyline yah pemirsa, SKJ-nya bisa besok~

Poupuri yang merasa tersaingi langsung berseru "OKEH, FINE! Loe mau apa dari gue KAI-BABY~ BB—hiks! DUIT, RUMAH, APAPUN GUE KASIH~"

Kai langsung menyeringai, "Bener nih, Boleh donk BB-loe jadi punya gue?" Dasar,Udah Botak-Apes-Sok Ganteng—Eh, emang lumayan sih kalo ngak ganteng mana mungkin direbutin duo DOI yah? Ternyata ADA UDANG DI BALIK BAKWAN JUGA! (Kai: HAH! Mana! MANA! GUE MAUU~)

"WHAT THE HELL!" seru Poupuri ngak terima

"Kai-Sayang, kenapa kamu mau B.B dia AKA Barang Bekas Ngak-Zaman-Euh, Kalo kamu sama aku, aku bakalan ngasih kamu TABLET PC!"

Wah, penawaran yang sulit nih, Boss—BB atau Tablet PC yah? Semuanya sama-sama bagus sih! Kai sok mikir mencari jalan keluar sebeluh sontak berseru "OKEH, Gue milih DEWA JASHIN aje!" serunya semangat—DEWA JASHIN? Woi, loe ATHEIS? Lagian tuh bukan dewa loe kali, dasar botak pinter.. dapet darimana tuh ide?

Lumina dan Poupuri sama-sama cengo ngak ngerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'DEWA JASHIN' yang disebut Kai barusan, menggunakan kesempatan kecil ini untuk menyelip akhirnya Kai terbebas juga dari cengkraman maut keduanya dan berniat untuk kabur sebelum kemudian teringat sebuah amanat dari _killer _yang dia temuin di rumah Poupuri—Siapa?—Yaelah, BOKAP lah!

'_KALAU SAMPAI TERJADI APA-APA DENGAN PUTRIKU! AKAN KUPASTIKAN KAU AKAN MENDERITA SEUMUR HIDUP!_'

**GLEK!?** Ternyata hidup bagaikan Kai-si-Apes emang ngak selalu Indah—Kayak lagu tuh, Akhirnya si Kai yang tadi mau cabut sempet muter haluan dulu ke Poupuri sebelum akhirnya pergi bareng DOI jauh-jauh dari Lumina.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti milih aku KAI-BABY~" seru Poupuri sambil meluk Kai

"Hemph—A!" ucap Kai yang ngak kuat nahan beban si Poupuri langsung ambruk ke lantai—Waduh! Pasti sakit deh tuh~ jangan nyesel yah Kai.. Ini nasib baik kok buat loe, kapan dipeluk cewek—Hehehhehehe..

"Aku sayang kamu Kai-Honey-Bunny-Lovely..." ucap Poupuri girang "...Nanti traktir aku makan PIZZA-yach~"

Busett dah~ Kantong gue...—Plak! Salah harusnya si Kai yang bilang gitu, sambil miris Kai hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil bergumam '_Yang penting gue udah dipeluk cewek..plus.. gue ngak bakal menderita di umur selanjutnya'_

Beralih pada Jack, kini ia yang tadinya sedang menikmati sohibnya si-Kai dari kejauhan kini malah kena imbasnya—lha kenapa? Pasalnya Rick-si-OmDo balik lagi, kali ini di sudah selesai mengerjakan semua suruhan Jack di chap sebelumnya dan tentu saja masih dengan papan yang tergantung di lehernya 'Gue Lope YAOI' plus sosoknya yang masih terengah-engah—Emang fakta benar terbukti—Rick, andaikan dikau tahu dirimu sudah dibego-beoi, nak... Mamah ngak tega deh—Eh salah, maksudnya Author puas! Mwahahahahahaha~

"Woi, Jack!" seru Rick

"Haaa?" jawab Jack agak males ngeladenin

"LOE UDAH NGE-BEGO-BEGOIN GUE YAH! LOE TUH PENGECUT BANGET TERNYATA.."

Jack menggaruk kepala—Tumben nih Dudund Nyadar udah di bego-begoin, Mungkin dia baru kesurupan setan pinter di tengah jalan kalih ya makanya sadar—Btw, Pengecut dia bilang? WHAT THE ***K! Seenak bibir dia ngomong gitu—Wah, Jack! SMACK DOWN aja langsung tuh bocah~

"Tenang-Tenang, Man.." ucap Jack beribawa "Mari kita selesaikan ini dengan cara Kekeluargaan Musyawarah and Mufakat.." ucapnya yang kebetulan inget pelajaran PKN~ Tumben banget!

"Hallah, Loe ngak usah belagu, Jack! Bilang aja loe takut ngadepin gue makanya loe ngusir gue dari pertama!" tukas Rick nyolotin—Permisi bang, tuh matanya udah kaya ikan mas koki saya, lho—Plaks! "Karen, mending loe sama gue aja~ Ngapain juga loe sama pengecut aneh kayak dia, mending loe sama gue yang populer ni.." ucap Rick berusaha menghampiri Karen disamping Jack

"Weitz~" ucap Jack yang mana mungkin dia ngebiarin Rick ngerebut property dia—Hell No! "Loe ngak salah bilang kan gue pengecut? Loe tahu kan gue paling gagah plus HERO-nya di seatero sekolah—Mata loe ngak kelilipan sendal kan, Bung?" cerocos Jack yang melebih-lebihkan dirinya

"Mata gue ngak kelilipan sendal, IDIOT! Plus emang fakta loe pengecut! Klo loe ngak pengecut kenapa loe ngasih gue hal aneh-aneh! Loe sengaja kan! Jangan mentang-mentang loe di demenin para cewek loe bisa belaga di depan kakak kelas kayak GUE!" ucap Rick nyerocos sepanjang jalan kereta

"SIAPA YANG MAU AJA NURUTIN PERKATAAN GUE SEJAK AWAL?" tanya Jack dengan penekanan batin and oktaf

"...Gue" ucap Rick menunjuk diri sendiri

"Nah, Siapa juga yang ngak nyadar gue begoin and malah langsung ngeloyor keluar?"

"...Gue"

"Jadi, Bapak! Siapa yang salah disini!"

"...GUE!"

Jack bersaliman tangan dengan Rick kayak pejabat-pejabat yang baru dapet kenaikan gaji dari pemerintah pusat sambil tercengir "Selamat! Anda sudah menjawab dengan benar!" ucapnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Rick yang masih cengo bersama Karen

Okay, Rick ternyata meskipun udah sadar di saat pertama tapi kali ini dia malah berjogrok dengan tampang cengo akibat taktik Jack barusan 'Taktik-Adu-Domba-di-Kebon'? yang terbukti akurat melumpuhkan makhluk sebego dan sedungu apapun itu—Ingin belajar? Silahkan telp 0857xxxxxxxxx untuk keterangan lebih lengkap atau kunjungi website: .id/-PS: jangan mengharapkan lebih dari info diatas karena PASTI alamat yang dituju tidak akan ketemu selain 505 BAD GATEWAY!

"Jack?" panggil Karen ragu berona merah pasalnya tangan Jack kini menggenggam erat tangannya—dan ini bagaikan DREAM COME TRUE! Ciellah~

"Hmm? Apa Ren?" tanya Jack menoleh kemudian menyadari ada sedikit noda _whipping cream_ dari kue yang tadi habis dimakan Karen, tanpa sepengetahuan Jack ia malah mendekati wajah Karen hingga wajah keduanya hanya berjarak sehelai rambut saja, Karen membelalakan matanya—pikirannya sudah berpikir bahwa—!

'_A-Apa Jack akan... Wajahnya sangat dekat!.. Bahkan dari jarak sedekat ini dia masih terlihat sangat tampan! Oh Tuhan! Kalau ini mimpi.. Jangan bangunkan aku dari sini~'_ pikir Karen yang wajah sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

Tangan Jack mulai mulai mendekati wajah Karen, perlahan pandangan Karen mulai sedikit buyar dan kakinya sudah lemah untuk berdiri dan pingsan seketika—Pemandangan yang ngak bakal bisa dijumpai setiap hari! Karen—Aphrodite—Dewi sekolah—Jagoan Karate—Akhirnya Pingsan! Di depan Jack Harvinton si Ketua genk Trio Rusuh?

**Bruagh!**

"Wetz! Ren, Ren? Haizz.. Kenapa dia malah pingsan sekarang? Padahal gue baru mau bilang ada whipping cream di pipinya?" protes Jack sambil membopong tubuh Karen yang pingsan—NGAK PEKA seperti biasa!

"OH MY GOD!" pekik seorang dari kejauhan yang suaranya cukup menjangkau Jack dan Karen

Yupe, Katie dan Flora ber-marathon ria menghampiri Jack dengan muka tercengang mendapati kini sahabat mereka sedang bersandar di tubuh Jack dengan kedua lengan pemuda itu merengkuhnya—Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Katie yang paling heboh langsung berseru..

"ARG! JACK! LOE APAIN SAHABAT GUE! NGAKU!" seru Katie bagaikan suara malaikat kematian di telinga—Gimana enggak, dandanan yang ala gothic plus suara amarah kayak gitu—Ajal sudah menjemputmu nak, Hohohoho

"Woi! Gue ngak ngapa-ngapain kok! SUWER! Mungkin aja si Karen tadi sakit makanya pingsan~" dalih Jack

"Gue ngak percaya~ Loe pasti udah ngapa-ngapain Karen, ya kan?" selidik Flora menganalisis

"Demi Tuhan dah, Loe udah kenal gue berapa tahun sih, Flor~ Aturan adanya loe yang khawatirin kalo si Karen pergi sama si-Botak-Kai bukan sama gue~ Masih POLOS gue~" protes Jack

Dan bersamaan setelah itu, Kai dan Poupuri melintasi kejadian dan akhirnya bergabung juga dengan gerombolan Jack dan yang lainnya.

"Gila, BRO! Loe apain si dewi nyampe pingsan klepek-klepek begitu?" tanya Kai heboh "Jangan-jangan loe make jasa-bina-rahaja Mas DUKUN yee!"

**Bletak!** Jitakan Es-Mosi tepat mengenai kepala botak Kai yang otomatis membuat benjol kecil muncul diatasnya—You know kaya Sinchan! Hahahaha...

"Weh, Ni bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan gue dan-GUE NGAK PAKE DUKUN!" bantah Jack

Tiba-Tiba dengan bergandengan tangan bak penganten yang baru aja resmi, Claire dan Gray langsung datang menghampiri—Kayaknya di story ini loe dapet karma deh Jack, loe yang jadi Apes sekarang—Mwahahahaha

"KYAA~ JACK! Loe apain si Karen?" tanya Claire heboh

"Woi! Gue ngak ngapa-ngapain! Dengerin dulu penjelasan gue! Tega banget loe-loe pade maen tuding-tendang ke gue~"

Semuanya ngangguk kemudian pada saat bersamaan "TRUS GIMANA KEJADIANNYA?" serunya kompak—Anjritt~ gede banget suaranya, minjem STEREO di mana tuh?

"Ehemm.." Jack berdeham sok-sok ngebenerin dasi tapi ngak kesampean—soalnya kalo dia lepas tangan entar Karen ambruk lagi di lantai—kan kagak lucu! "Jadi begini pemirsa, Gue adalah anak yang baik hati, ramah tamah, penyanyang yang lahir waktu Musim Salak dan kebetulan Nyokab gue demen banget sama salak, makanya nama gue Jack—dari Jack fruit. Nah, semasa hidup gue—gue ngak pernah yang adanya ikut Narkoba, Pergaulan bebas—kecuali pergaulan RUSUH gue yah, plus anak yang yang demen dugem di Club-Club gitu—Dan."

"INTINYA!" seru mereka kompak

"Oh, Gue tau sekarang jadi nama loe dari buah salak yah~" komentar Claire menepuk kedua tangan mengerti—Ehemm, kok yang ini lebih woles dari yang laen yah?

"Ck, Yee.. gue singkat aja yah—Tadi tuh gue Cuma mau bilang 'Ren, ada whipping cream di pipi loe' nah sebelum gue sempet bilang, si Karen udah pingsan duluan—Jadi ini bukan salah saya pemirsa~" sahut Jack mengangguk mantap

"Tapi tampang loe kok ngak menyakinkan banget yach?" dalih Flora bertopang dagu

"Jiahh~ Tampang Baby Face begini masa loe raguin, Cuy!" bantah Jack

"Hallah, Baby Face kalo loe diliat dari sepatu gue!" bantah Kai "Tapi Bro, loe harusnya gunain kesempatan emas gini! Mana mungkin loe bisa dapet yang kayak gini kan?" cerocos Kai

"EHEMM!" deham Katie membuat Kai ciut duluan—Untuk seorang anggota Karate kekuatan Katie dan Karen ampir sama—Cari aman dulu yah Kai biar loe ngak sial lagi..

"Yeeeh! Terserah! Sekarang gue kudu ngejelasin nih ke Boka plus Nyokab si Karen dah sekarang.." ucap Jack sambil menelan ludah "Buruan cabut! Gue juga ke pesta Cuma numpang makan doank daritadi.."

"Boleh! Daritadi loe bilang kenapa, Man!" sahut Kai yang dalam hati sudah menjerit '_Gue juga ke pesta Cuma di porotin mulu sama si DOI!'_—woi jangan lupa loe udah Author kasih enak dipeluk Poupuri! Masih kurang apa coba! (Kai: MASIH KURANG! GUE MAU BB! Author: Tenang! Gue kasih Tablet PC! Kai: Yang bener? Author: SUWER! 2 tahun lagi yach Kai: *sweatdropped*)

"Okeh, Kebetulan gue juga mau nganter Claire pulang.. jadi kita bareng aja pake Limo gue.." ucap Gray santai

"Ngak ngerepotin nih, Gray-Kun~" ucap Claire melingkarkan tangan pada lengan Gray—Haiya, pasangan yang sedang memadu cinta Oh, Indahnya dunia ini~

"Kalo buat kamu apa sih yang ngak~" jawab Gray cool membuat Claire blushing merah

Okeh, jadi ketiga pasangan tersebut memasuki Limo Gray untuk nebeng bawa pasangan mereka—terutama Karen yang pingsan pulang, Tadinya si Jack sempet grogi entar dia malah kena kutuk Bokap si Karen lantaran bawa pulang anaknya yang pingsan~ Eh tapi nasib tidak seburuk yang dikira, Bokapnya justru malah senyum-senyum aja—Err begitulah! Kalo si Kai, kayanya ini memang hari kehokian dia deh—pasalnya dia kaga kena bentak sama Bokap si Poupuri waktu nganter Poupuri pulang, justru dia mendapat sebuah pengakuan sebagai laki-laki sejati yang tahan menghadapi kemauan Anaknya itu—padahal setelah di mobil si Botak nangis bombay '_DOMPET-KU OH DOMPET-KU~ KAPAN KAU TERISI KEMBALI SAYANG~'_—Daaaannn dari semuanya Gray lah yang paling beruntung, Karena dia mendapat First Kiss dari Claire—sampe-sampe dia senyum-senyum gaje mulu di Limo sementara Jack dan Kai mikir dia udah kesurupan jin botol di tengah jalan.

"Satu amanat yang gue dapet disini~" ucap Kai sok dramatis

"DUA~ SARIMII SARIMII ISI DUA~" sontak Jack nyanyi iklan Sarimi yang pembawa iklannya adalah si Ayu Ting-Tong dengan gaya sok imut

"Apa Amanat loe, Tak?" tanya Gray

"Jangan pernah bawa DOI boros waktu pesta, karena DOMPET loe bakal HANGUS juga!"

"SARIMII~SARIMII~"

"Woy! Loe nyanyi iklan sarimi molo!"

"Yah, iyalah~ Gue laper makanya gue nyanyi sarimi~"

**GUBRAK!**

**Kehidupan ketiganya tidak akan pernah terlepas dari Canda dan Tawa dan Nasib Apes,** See you next Morning~

* * *

**Jack: **Gue! Gue! GUE CLOSING!

**Gray:** *masih senyum-senyum*

**Kai: ***masih nangis GAJE* DOMPETTKUU~

**Litte:** duduk di pojokan lagi asyik ngopi "Nah, sepertinya endingnya di kali ini bagus juga yah~ lumayan sih ahhahaha.. meski ngebut SKS"

**Kai: **"BAGUS DARI HONGKONG! DOMPET GUE LOE ABISIN DI STORY!"

**Litte: **"Demi kelancaran cerita memang begitu.. mwahahhahaha"

**Jack: **"Gue! GUE DITUDING MESUM KAYAK SI BOTAK! GUE ANAK POLOS!"

**Litte: **"Siapa tahu aja bener, kan?"

**Gray: **"Gue... No Comment aja"

**Jack & Kai: **Kita bales Review bagi Fans kita yang sudah mendukung selama ini~

* * *

**To: ****Runa-chan Ryuuokami**

**Gray: **Kenapa dia malah dukung si Claire ma Kakek gila itu?

**Jack: WAA~ **Lihat sisi baiknya~ Ada yang dukung pair gue!

**Litte:** sayang yah Karen pingsan duluan~ Kalo ngak Jack mau dapet first kiss sama kaya Gray tuh~

**Jack:** -.-" Loe tega, Thor~ Moment gueeee~

**Litte: Thank you Runa-Chan~**

* * *

**To: ****LegendarypkmnNyunyu**

**Kai: **EMANG! DARI PERTAMA JUGA NI STORY GAJE!

**Litte: **WUSH! Sembarangan! Loe dendam kan Dompet loe gue kuras!

**Kai: **T_T YA IYALAH~ DUIT GUE GITU!

**Litte: **Dasar! Btw, Pair GraIre-nya udah agak nambah sedikit sih~ Hehehehehehe...

**Kai:** Lha? Gue ngak sadar gue dapet sorotan kamera lebih banyak—MWAHAAHAHA Gue emang menarik buat diliat~

**Jack & Gray: **Jangan sok Ngaku, BOTAK!

* * *

**To:****Gia-XY**

**Litte: **WAAA~ Arigato GIA-CHAN!? Noh KAI! Loe harusnya beruntung loe direbut 2 cewek sekaligus

**Jack: **Seperti apa kata gue kan?

**Kai:** SOMPLAK! Enak Jidad-mu Thor!

**Gray: 'kedongdong'** ya... Emang nih Author rada salah kosakata.. maklum orang ngak punya pengalaman~

**Litte: ***pundung* Gray~ Teganya dikau~ Hiks

**Jack: ***bawa ulekan* GUE UDAH SIAP~

**Kai & Gray: **Siap apaan?

**Jack: **Lha? Tadi loe bilang kedondong kan? Gue udah siap ngerujak nih!

**Gubrak!**

Okay~ Thank you for your support MINNA-SAN, Enjoy Story-nya yah~


End file.
